Heartbreak Hotel
"Heartbreak Hotel" is the 24th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 50th overall. Summary The guys get a rare weekend off, and Reef decides they'll take a manly dude weekend, to get in touch with their inner dude. Only one problem: Fin overhears their plans, and she wants in. Plot Reef, Broseph, and Johnny enter the Staff Locker Room, griping about the shifts they just worked. After seeing Bummer post the upcoming work schedule, they find out that they have no shifts for the weekend and discuss their plans. Broseph plans to sleep in and eat in a gluttonous fashion, while Johnny plans to go shopping and watch some movies. Reef, however, claims they have "lost touch with their inner dudes" and plans to make the weekend "Dude Weekend: All Dude, All the Time". Looking forward to said plan, the three howl, much to the disturbance of a nearby Fin, who laments her desire for the girls to have a separate change from the guys. By the pool, Ty gives Kelly his favorite hoodie as a gift as Emma and Lo observe and note their disgust of their relationship. Approaching them, Fin attempts to tell them something but is distracted by the disgusted looks on their faces. She attempts to tell them that she overheard that the guys get a free weekend, but they do not care and are more concerned with the Ty-Kelly relationship. Walking up to the threesome, Kelly commands Emma to clean the rat traps and Fin to assist. After witty remarks from Fin and Lo, Kelly claims she will not be working for the hotel once she marries Ty, further infuriating Lo and Emma, who plan to break up the couple. After they high-five, they run off, forgetting about Fin's presence. In the guys' room, the guys check on everything they claim to need: a compass, 10W30 motor oil, a loincloth, raw bacon, and a small bandage. After another howling session, Fin intervenes by asking what she can bring, only for Reef and Broseph to deny her offer. Upset that she has no one else to turn to, she gets on her knees and begs them to allow her to join. Reef allows it on the condition that she completes certain tasks he coins as "man tests". Fin is willing to comply and after completing them Reef proclaims her as part of the Dude Weekend. Fin then burps loudly for several seconds and claims she got too carried away. At the Pirate Ship, Mr. Ridgemount is crying as he reads his newspaper, and Kelly takes note of this as she brings it up to Lo. Feigning sadness, Lo claims that her father lost the family's money in a bad stock trade, rendering them bankrupt. She claims that she will have to shop at bargain bins due to this, and Kelly notes that she does not shop at said stores. To this, Lo asks Kelly if she will break up with Ty, but Kelly smells onions and realizes that Mr. Ridgemount's crying and Lo's lamenting were staged. As Emma joins Lo, Lo announces Plan B: humiliating Ty so Kelly will leave him. Atop a cliff, Johnny is scared about jumping off and is taunted by Reef. Broseph, however, gets the upper hand when he points out that Reef is also scared since his legs are shaking. While Reef tries to hide this, Fin is on a much higher cliff than they are, then tells the others to catch up to her as she jumps into the water. Witnessing this, a cowed Johnny climbs down the cliffs while Reef attempts to emasculate Fin's jump but is hindered by his shaking knees. Meanwhile, Ty gets dressed for a surf session while Emma plants a device in his back pocket. Walking through the lobby, flatulence sounds are emitted by aforementioned device, making it appear to bystanders that he is breaking wind in public. As he passes a statue, it is apparent that Emma and Lo are behind this, as Lo holds a remote control to control the device Emma earlier planted. By the Pirate Ship, it appears to Kelly that Ty is breaking wind a lot. Disgusted by this, she runs off as Lo and Emma laugh at what they witness. At a racetrack, Reef and Broseph are go-kart racing but are overtaken by Fin, who finishes first and enjoys a drink while waiting for the others. Reef is upset to have lost to a girl, but Johnny tries to lighten the mood and claims that anyone who tries his or her best is a winner. Fin calls this off as "loser talk" and proceeds to spray her drink at the three guys. Walking by the beach, Kelly initially ignores Ty as he tries to explain the flatulence noises. Kelly claims she overreacted, but she is once again disgusted when an announcement via loudspeaker, courtesy of Emma, implies Ty has a fungal infection. Trying to overlook this, Kelly remembers the fact that he is rich and dismisses the claim. Another announcement makes it seem Ty has a mouth wart, which disgusts Kelly to the point of breaking up with him, regardless of his money. Getting off the loudspeaker, Emma notes to Lo that Ty seems upset with the recent breakup, but Lo assures her he will get over it. Elsewhere, the guys play paintball and hunt down Fin. The three catch her ostensibly off-guard, but she unveils a larger, more powerful paintball gun and proceeds to shoot paintballs rapid-fire at the guys. After getting hit in the crotch by several paintballs, Reef laments his dissatisfaction of the Dude Weekend thus far. In the elevator, Emma is trying to go to the penthouse with a large surfboard cookie and DVDs of surfing wipeouts but is stopped by Lo. Lo realizes she is about to ask Ty out and warns against it, claiming it will make her a rebound girlfriend and that the relationship will not be seriously taken. Lo advises Emma to find another girl, claiming Ty will rebound off of that girl and be ready to date Emma. At the beach preparing to surf, Broseph points out that Fin has emasculated him and his male friends in three events so far. Reef refuses to be emasculated in surfing, and the three males find Fin heading toward a dangerous landmark. Johnny calculates that Fin must surf in a set way to navigate through it or she will be injured or even killed. She safely makes it out at the cost of a few hairs, much to the awe of her male friends. Since they refuse to surf through the danger zone, they must find a way to get her to leave them alone. Reef plans on having them act femininely, and although Johnny is reluctant at first, he goes along when Fin tells them to surf the dangerous landmark. Emma and Lo try to no avail to get the Tropical Tan Models to date Ty because of the staged announcements Emma made earlier. Emma notes that she is the only one willing to date Ty, and Lo gets the idea to give Emma a disguise named Jemma and have her date him incognito until the breakup occurs and Ty will be ready to date her for real. Elsewhere, Fin stumbles on the the guys having a tea party, not knowing they are trying to get her to go away. They proceed to gossip about a television show targeted toward females, causing Fin to walk away in awe. The guys note that Fin still wants to be with them, but Reef encourages them, noting he still has more plans. Ty and "Jemma" are strolling through the beach, but Ty is bored since she is not talking about anything interesting to him. Ty goes to surf, and when Jemma asks about his interest in the sport, he notes he does and informs her about The Office. When he begins thinking she is not into surfing, Jemma reveals she loves surfing, and they join hands while Ty expresses his ex's hatred of surfing. Ty then tells about the time he did a 360, to which Emma replies by noting she can not quite do. She then expresses her excitement when Ty offers to help her out. Later on, the two hang out with each other by getting slushies, being chased by Bummer, and Ty giving Jemma tips on surfing. When the two watch the sunset, Emma's identity is almost revealed when a wind blows away her wig and hat. She gets them back on right on time without Ty getting suspicious. Outside a shop, Johnny and Broseph gripe about all the merchandise they have to carry but resume their ruse when they spot Fin approaching. When Fin challenges them to a crayfish eating contest, Broseph is eager to accept, but Johnny and Reef, continuing the ruse, refuse, forcing Broseph to follow suit to keep it going. Fin asks them if they went shopping, and Reef affirms and adds that they have been gossiping, prompting Fin to walk away, uninterested in their apparent feminism. When she is far enough away, the trio collapse. The next day at the Pirate Ship, Emma takes notice of a miserable Ty, and Lo tells her she needs to continue talking to him incognito, adding that he lost his appetite and is an insomniac because it seems his new "girlfriend", aka Jemma, has apparently lost interest in him by not returning calls or texts. When an incredulous Emma asks if he has been texting her temporary alter ego, Lo admits she gave him a false number, which in actuality is The Kahuna's. Lo devises a new plan: have Emma, once again in disguise, make him regret meeting her, thinking it will make Ty feel better and date Emma as herself. Later, a disguised Emma attempts to break up with Ty but is unable to carry it out when Ty offers to teach her how to do a 360. Outside the staff house, the trio of guys relax as Reef proclaims themselves as "girl-free", only to be disproved when Fin approaches. As she greets them, the guys begin knitting and gossiping about Ty and Kelly's breakup, once again causing Fin to run off while she claims they are more feminine than Lo and Emma. While Broseph and Reef are excited about resuming their Dude Weekend, Johnny asks if they are interested in resuming their knitting. Meanwhile at the staff locker room, Kelly attempts to call a wart specialist, thinking she has warts, but she is put on hold. In frustration, she slams her phone on Emma's locker and discovers Emma and Lo's plan to bring Ty and Emma closer when she sees the remote-control fart machine. She attempts to call Ty but is cut short when Lo tackles her and snatches her phone. A furious Kelly chases Lo on the beach and catches up when Lo crashes into Ty's surfboard and encounters its owner, who questions the events happening. As Kelly retrieves her phone, she reveals to her ex that Lo and Emma made him look disgusting so she will dump him. Ty claims he does not care about this since he is in love with Jemma, still unaware of her disguise. After a jealous Kelly asks who Jemma is, she is answered when "Jemma" wipes out and her disguise fails, revealing her true identity. When Kelly teases Emma, Ty tells her to leave, and Lo apologizes for apparently hurting him and Emma for making the false announcements over the intercoms. Ty asks them why they did, and Lo disproves the rumors to the other beachgoers, then confirms to her brother that other people no longer hold ill thoughts about him. Emma apologizes as well, then reveals she understands any ill feelings he may have and that "Jemma" had fun with and likes him. Ty leaves for a surf session but before such offers to teach Emma a 360, and Emma joyously accepts while Lo considers entering the matchmaking business. Elsewhere on the beach, Broseph gripes about Mondays while Reef admits Dude Weekend was a blast, even though the majority of it was spent to make Fin lose interest in them. As Broseph questions Johnny's presence, Johnny runs to them and reveals he made matching scarves for them and himself. In a state of awe, his companions run off, with Johnny running after them. At nightfall, Fin howls to the full moon while sitting atop a cliff. Appearances * Reef * Johnny * Broseph * Fin * Emma * Lo * Bummer (does not speak) * Kelly * Tropical Tan Models * Wipeout (does not speak) * Ty * Mr. Ridgemount * Zack (cameo) * Mark Marvin (cameo) * Todd Marvin (cameo, does not speak) * The Kahuna (cameo) Quotes Reef/Johnny/Broseph: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! Fin: Ugh, I told them, I told them we need separate change rooms! Emma: No way. Did your brother just give Kelly his hoodie?! Lo: His favorite hoodie. Ty's taken that hoodie on every surf trip. Emma: Yeah, like when he surfed Jeffery's Bay, Padang Padang, The North Shore?! Lo: Whoa, stalk my brother much? Emma: Oh, I can't help it. I hate that he's getting so touchy with Kelly! Lo: Me and you both, sister. That girl's a pain in my butt. Fin: (Meeting with Lo and Emma) You won't believe what I—what's with you two? Lo: Ty and Kelly are getting serious. Fin: Oh. Anyways, I just saw the guys— Emma: Ty gave her his favorite hoodie! I mean, why doesn't he just give her a wedding ring! Lo: Do not even say that! That would make her, ugh, my sister in law! Fin: Don't you have anything else to talk about? Lo: No, not really. Fin: I don't do rats. That's your job. Lo: No, Kelly's job is bossing people around and sneaking their tips. Kelly: Don't worry. After I marry your rich brother, I won't have to do this dumb job anymore. Lo: Ugh! I hate that bossy, gold digging— Emma: —Ty's hoodie wearing— Lo: —tip stealing wench! That's it! My brother is in urgent need of a Kelly-ectomy, and we are going to operate. Emma: Paging Doctors Emma and Lo. (High fives Lo, then she and Lo run off without high-fiving Fin) Fin: (Sarcastic) Yeah, good luck with that. Reef: Three brahs, two days, a whole wack of killer dude stuff. Fin: Sweet! What can I bring? Reef: How about a nice, big cup of go away? Broseph: Dude weekend, no skirt-wearers! Fin: Ugh. Fine. Normally, I wouldn't want to do this, but (Gets on knees) you have got to take me with you. Lo and Emma are obsessed with Kelly and Ty and it's like all they talk about and I don't do girl drama. Please, please have mercy! I am begging you! Pleeeeeease!! Johnny: Maybe we can make an exception just this once. Reef: Only if you can handle a series of man tests, tests so heinous, they would leave even strongest men— Fin: Bring it! Reef: No need to yell. Sheesh. Reef: (Burps) She's in! (Fin burps loudly for a long time.) You can stop now. Fin: Sorry, got carried away. Kelly: Mr. Ridgemount, this salad is just a plate of raw onions! Mr. Ridgemount: Thank goodness. For a moment, I thought I was actually developing feelings! Kelly: Nice try, princess. (Lo sighs) Emma: So close! Lo: Time for plan B! Emma: Great! What's plan B? Lo: We make Ty look so bad, Kelly dumps his butt and runs for the hills. Kelly: Get him a new salad, now! (Zack cries) Lo: Sorry about the onions, Zack. Zack: It's not the onions. It's Kelly! She's so mean! Emma: (Impersonating a pharmacist over loudspeaker) Ty Ridgemount to the pharmacy. Ty Ridgemount, your anti-fungal rash ointment is ready for pickup. Kelly: Eww! You have a fungus? I hate fungi! Ty: No, I don't! I—I swear! Kelly: I don't know. (Thinks about Ty's money) But, okay. (Ty and Kelly proceed to kiss.) Emma: (Over loudspeaker) Ty Ridgemount, your infectious mouth wart remedy is also ready for pick up. (Kelly gasps as the nearby girls run off.) Kelly: That's it. Out of my way warthog! We are so over! Ty: You're breaking up with me over this, seriously?! Kelly: Okay, I like you because you're rich and cute, but no amount of money is worth getting mouth warts! Gross! (Spits in disgust) Johnny: We can't out-man Fin! Reef: No, but we can out-lady her! Johnny: I do not like where this is going. Fin: (Having surfed through a dangerous landmark) Okay, guys, your turn! Johnny: But I'll go there anyway! Kelly: Ty, it's Kelly. Lo: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Kelly: We need to talk. (Gets tackled) Oof! Kelly: Some sister you are. Lo: Some girlfriend you are; you only dated my brother for his money. (Emma's disguise fails.) Kelly: Which part's for real: the fake name, or the fake beard? Ty: Kelly, take a hike! Kelly: No one dumps me! I am dumping you! Have fun dating—Whatever-She-Calls-Herself! Fin: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuude! Trivia * Ty and Kelly officially break up in this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Emma-Ty-Kelly triangle